You were that foundation
by HealingWinds
Summary: While Ivy is busy dealing what problems she has around her, the newest WWE Diva Audrey Lea has some problems of her own. When Dolph Ziggler and Vickie start picking on the new girl, here comes Chris Jericho to be her savior! Chris/OC Side story
1. Fight fire with Lea

Summary: When Ivy is busy dealing what problems she has around her, the newest WWE Diva Audrey Lea has some problems of her own. When Dolph Ziggler and Vickie start picking on the new girl, here comes Chris Jericho to be her savior! Chris/OC

HealingWinds Notes: While I work on Abigail's Season storylines, this side storyline is going to take place during Abigail's Season 4. Her theme is Lost in the echo by Linkin Park, which by the way I do not own or Chris Jericho or any WWE stuff, just my two characters.

* * *

"Hey look, Dolph! It's that new girl!" Vickie said with an evil grin as she pointed at her.

The new girl's name? Audrey Lea or her ring name, Lea. She is getting ready for her debut against Eve on Smackdown, but she had to deal with Dolph and Vickie. She had no idea why they would pick on her.

Lea sighed at the two while Vickie was joined by Dolph Ziggler. "What's your name exactly?" Dolph asked her like if he forget her name.

"Lea." Lea responded with a calm glare at them.

"Lea...Lea..." Dolph snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! That loser who won the NXT Diva's Championship and got transferred here on Smackdown!" After that said, Vickie laughed at her, which irritated Lea.

"At least I won a Championship that didn't last less than a day." Lea harshly responded on the time where Dolph Ziggler lost his World Heavyweight Championship on Smackdown against Edge.

With this response, she got a slap on the face by Vickie. "Don't you dare insult him like that again!"

"What the hell is going on?"

As Lea rubbed her check, Chris Jericho seem to almost walk fast towards Lea and stood behind her. Dolph and Vickie backed away, but the two never left the two.

"Oh, look at that! Here comes the sparkly, bright light, shinning armor Chris Jericho coming to the rescue!" Dolph Ziggler taunted at him.

Chris started at Dolph, while Lea simply walked towards Dolph and Vickie closer. She spoke, "I won't hold back and I hold my own, Vickie. I can't be cloned unlike Dolph. I won't fall back, because I came too far. Next time we meet, you won't escape..." She pulled up a proud look on her face. "You're mine, Vickie."

Chris grinned at Lea and looked at Dolph and Vickie. "You two make enemies really quick, do you?"

Dolph pulled up a smug look on his face. "Shut up, Jericho! By the way, I'm don't waste my time with people who can't win the big one!"

Right away, the air changed when Lea looked at him seriously. "Jericho is a 6 time World Champion. I think that better than whatever you can do."

Before he left with Vickie, he said, "Both of you are going to be sorry you messed with me..."

Lea placed a hand on her head once Dolph and Vickie were out of sight. "At the first day on the job, I got enemies already..."

"I wouldn't worry about Dolph and Vickie, rookie." Chris smiled. "Thanks for having my back, Miss Lea."

Lea turned to Chris who smiled at her back. "No problem, that's what I do. Have my back for my friends even if I just meet them."

He didn't know why, but that sentence sounded famliar to him. He placed that at the back of his mind and said, "Well, you better get ready for your match." Lea nodded at him and left to go to the stage.

_"Don't worry about it, Chris! What I do is help my friends even they are just strangers to me!" The cheerful 15 year old Abigail Copeland proudly said in a break before they started training in the gym again._

_Chris chuckled at her. "Even if you were just to meet me, you'll be there for me?"_

_Abigail nodded at him. "Yeah, because you're family right? You're like brothers with my dad and Uncle Christian!"_

Chris closed his eyes at that thought and angerly sighed. There was no way Abigail is going to forgive him as long she's with CM Punk. After all it wasn't CM Punk's fault, it was Chris's fault for Abigail to react the way she always did whenever she saw Chris.

* * *

"Wow, look at that moonsult!" Cole yelled out of surprise at Lea. The newest Diva is making a good impression at the expense of Eve. The match went back and forth, but when Lea hit her finisher, the Moonsault off the top rope. The match is finally hers.

1...

2...

3!

"The winner of this match, Lea!"

_'In these promises broken deep below! Each word gets lost in the echo! So one last lie, I can see through! This time I finally let you...Go!'_

The referee raised her hand in victory, but it was short lived when everyone in the arena heard a female say, "Excuse me!"

Lea rolled her eyes as Vickie made her way to the ring. "Lea! I demand an apology for what you said to Dolph!" She screamed at Lea.

Lea's reply was just a proud looking grin on her face and with a simple shake of no with her head, Vickie was furious. She tried to slap Lea, but this time Lea caught her arm and pushed her.

"What is your problem?" Lea yelled at her. "I didn't do anything to you or Dolph, yet you act like high school bullies! Grow the hell up!"

Dolph came to Vickie's rescue and kept walking towards Lea with one step at a time as Lea backed away from him with one step at a time as well. "You don't touch Vickie!" He could have hurt Lea if Chris Jericho's theme came at the right moment to be heard.

_'Break the walls down!'_

Chris Jericho rushed in to the ring as Vickie and Lea got out of the ring just in time to let the two male superstars brawl in the ring. This all seemed weird that Vickie would just march on down and demand then her own pink shinning armor, Dolph Ziggler rush in to save her so fast.

Soon enough, Dolph didn't like the odds he is getting when Chris Jericho got the upper hand and when he poked him in the eyes that blinded him for a few seconds. It was only enough time for Dolph to get his Money in the Bank briefcase and hit Chris Jericho on the head with it.

Lea had only one idea and that is to grab a steel chair from under the ring. She held it tightly and entered the ring with it. She showed no fear as Dolph Ziggler quickly left the ring with Vickie.

"That bastard..." Lea turned to the fallen Chris Jericho, who forced himself to sit up while Lea helped him do that.

"Where is Dolph?" His voice is angry, but Lea couldn't blame him for that.

"He left." Lea looked on at the stage where Dolph and Vickie are standing. "This is a trap."

Chris saw Lea's fist roll into a ball and just before Lea would say anything else he placed his hand over her rolled fist. "Save it." Lea looked over to Chris surprisingly.

"If you think this is your fault..." He flinched a bit when he tried to move. "..then thats not true."

Lea couldn't even hear her theme playing because of what Chris Jericho just said to her.

_'Test my will, test my heart! Let me tell you how the odds are going to stand out! Y'all go hard, I go smart!'_


	2. Forgive and Forget

HealingWinds Notes: There is going to be repeating scenes from Abigail's Season 4, so this story can connect with 'Don't Give up'. Most of the RAW chapters from Abigail's Season 4 will be like that and not Smackdown. Kind of like a point of view for Chris Jericho and Lea.

* * *

_"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW! As you heard from the RAW GM AJ, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero will face Chris Jericho and Ivy in a mixed tag team match!"_ Cole as he looked at Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

_"Yeah, but before that Roddy Roddy Piper is going to have Piper's Pit later on tonight! The WWE Universe will pick on twitter to see who is the guest on Piper's Pit! You can pick the Miz, Dolph Ziggler, or Chris Jericho."_ King couldn't wait for that or the Diva's match between Layla and Eve that is next on RAW.

Chris Jericho sighed and turned off the HD TV in his locker room.

"What's the matter, Chris?" Lea asked him.

"It's Ivy..." Chris said, rubbing his head. "I trained her since she was 15."

Lea couldn't get the facts together about Chris and Ivy. After all she didn't know what the history between them."Then what are you upset for?"

"I don't think we'll be able to work together because of my attitude when I came back the third time." Chris Jericho didn't look at Lea when he said this. This worried Lea a bit, but she was getting close about this.

"Oh, I saw your third return at the last day of Ring of Honor in the locker room. You had a rivalry with CM Punk and...Oh..."

"Yeah, it doesn't help when I'm on her father's bad side." Chris nodded at her.

"Who's her father?" Lea asked.

"The Rated R Superstar." With this one hint that Chris Jericho gave to Lea, she remembered who that was right away.

"Edge?! No way! I gotta meet her!" Lea excitedly yelled out. "Do you know where she might be?"

"She might be with CM Punk in his locker room or at the cafeteria eating alone."

Lea said goodbye to Chris and went on her way to the cafeteria first. It took her a few minutes to get to the cafeteria, because she is still getting used to WWE. The fact that she got a call from WWE saying that they want her in is awesome. She might be able to see her buddies back at Ring of Honor here someday.

Once she spotted Abigail playing with pieces of chicken with the fork, she walked right up to her.

"What?" Abigail said almost like if she was tired.

Well, to Lea that was a bit awkward. "I don't think we meet. I'm Lea." She offered her hand for Abigail to shake.

"Oh, you were the NXT Diva's Champion, right?" Lea nodded at Abigail's question.

"Abigail or Ivy in the ring." Abigail shoke Lea's hand respectfully. "There are rumors going around that you'll be my future opponent for my Diva's Championship. I hope that happens."

"Same here! I mean you got great skills in the ring! You got it in your blood like your dad." Lea wanted to talk about Chris Jericho to her, so she went right to the point. "So what's up with you and Chris?"

Suddenly, Abigail's mood changed and Lea could feel the anger within her. "Why the sudden interest in my mentor?" Something told Lea that Abigail saw what happened on Smackdown.

"N-Nothing! I just wanted to know what was up so I can help you and Chris.." Lea said slowly, but Abigail's glare soon caught the hazel eyes of Lea. "Why would you want to help either of us? You just meet myself and Chris..."

"Like I said on Smackdown, I help my friends even though I just meet them." Lea grinned at her while Abigail stayed a bit surprised at her statement. Abigail growled at her and stood up getting her tray of food.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Abigail almost yelled at her. "If you're smart, you should stay out of it. It doesn't concern you." She went to go throw her food away and placed the tray on top of the trash can.

"Hey!" Lea yelled at Abigail, which caused her to stop on her tracks from leaving the cafeteria. "Chris made his third return, correct? Then that was almost a year ago! That's already in the past! Can't you forgive him?"

Abigail turned her head to Lea. "Why should I? He doesn't respect me!"

"That not true!" Lea saw that look on Chris's eyes when she meet him in his locker room. Regret. She felt bad and the feeling whenever she's near him...Lea placed her hand where her heart is. She felt it beat fast whenever she spoke Chris Jericho's name.

"Look, you don't know the full details so-"

"Does it matter? It's better to forgive and forget things that hurt you inside." Lea spoke to Abigail, who caused to turn to her in surprise once more. "Look, I just meet you, but one thing is for sure that if you stay the way you are now...then you'll never learn forgive yourself if you can't forgive others."

Abigail turned away and made her way back to CM Punk's locker room, leaving Lea alone in the cafeteria.

* * *

She went inside to Chris Jericho's locker room, but Chris wasn't in. When she turned on the HD TV, she noticed that Chris was already in Piper's Pit. That meant that the WWE fans picked Chris to be in Piper's Pit.

_"The irony of this is that she'll be teaming up with you...again."_ Piper grinned at him. _"As much I hate to admit this, no matter how much hate she has against you...the minute someone disrespects you and what you did in the WWE, she'll fire right back. I can see that in her eyes when I passed by her backstage."_

Lea wondered what happened when Piper said that he saw that look in her eyes when he passed by Abigail. Could her talk have worked on Abigail?

_"Excuse me!"_

_"What is that sound?"_ Piper yelled out loud with his ears.

Even Lea had to cover her ears and she is the one away from Vickie! She hated Vickie so much for being so loud...

_"I SAID EXCUSE ME! May I present to you the man who is going humiliate Chris Jericho at SummerSlam... the Show off..Dolph Ziggler!"_

_'I'm here to show the world!'_

_"I can't believe this!"_ Dolph Ziggler said as he made his way to the ring with Vickie Guerrero. "_How many times have you done this? How many years have you been doing this over and over? This is sad!"_

_"Says the guy wearing pink!"_ Piper said.

Lea chuckled at that. Piper did had a big mouth back in the old days.

_"I know what I'm wearing."_ Dolph said. _"Roddy, this is not about you."_ His glaring eyes were only to Chris Jericho now. _"Chris, pay attention to this man,"_ He pointed to Piper without looking at him. _"...because that's where you're headed. How many failed comebacks does it take for your to realise that you don't have what it takes anymore? After I beat you at SummerSlam...I want you take that stupid light up jacket and hang it up because you're done!"_

A frown soon followed on Lea's face. She knew that Chris Jericho has been here for a long time, but she didn't think that he is done yet.

The WWE fans started booing him at what he said. Chris scratched his head and said, _"I'm sorry! I didn't listen to what you said! I was too busy staring at your spaghetti hair!"_

Lea had to laugh at that statement towards Dolph Ziggler's hair and she could have done it in front of their faces if she wanted to.

Vickie didn't like the comment he gave to her boyfriend. _"You don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"_

Before Chris Jericho could yell at her, Abigail's theme hit and everyone had their eyes on the stage.

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

"Ivy..." Lea didn't think that Abigail would come out from backstage, because of her attitude towards Lea. She is interested on what Abigail had to say.

Abigail made her way from backstage to the ring, with the briefcase, and once she held the microphone...she turned to Vickie and yelled at her, _"Would you should the hell up?!"_

Lea could see the small smile on Chris Jericho's face. Of course, the TV is HD and even if it wasn't she'll still caught that smile.

There were a few knocks on the door. "Lea?"

Lea turned her head to one of the referees of WWE. "Yeah?"

"We finally found a spot for your locker room." He hand over a paper where it had the room number and what hallways to go that lead to her locker room. "Thanks." She nodded at him.

"No problem. By the way, Booker T wants to talk to you. He's waiting outside Chris's locker room." After that said, the referee left and noticed that the Smackdown GM Booker T waved at her.

"Oh, Booker T!" Lea got out of Chris Jericho's locker room and meet up with Booker T. "What's up boss?"

"I just want to come and tell you that you have a mixed tag team match with Chris Jericho."

Lea liked the sound of that and her first mixed tag team match is with Chris Jericho no doubt. She could feel her heart beating again. "Who are we facing against?"

"Eve and Alberto Del Rio."

* * *

"That went well..." Chris rubbed his head and turned the knob on his locker room door. He was sore everywhere from that mixed tag team match and all he wanted was to rest before the next live event show on Smackdown.

He noticed that Lea is still in his locker room. "I didn't know your still here." Not that he didn't want Lea to leave.

Lea turned to Chris and said, "Mr. Jericho, I waited here for you because Booker T as placed us in a mixed tag team match against Alberto Del Rio and Eve."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess this time I get to watch what you do best up close." Chris held out his hand. "Thanks for keeping me company. Care to do the same this Smackdown?"

Lea nodded and shoke his hand. "You bet."


	3. Temper

If Lea didn't know any better, Eve was trying to be her friend. At first, she didn't catch on what happened with her and Eve. For that on her debut, she became nice with her, but now that she's heard of the heat between Ivy and Eve, she became very careful of her and what she is going to do.

"This is what happens when you over lock me, Jericho!" Dolph Ziggler yelled at Chris. "You can't win the big ones!"

Lea would soon hear Dolph Ziggler's yelling followed by Vickie's laughing. "CHRIS!"

She rushed in to help Chris Jericho sit up. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh boo who! Looks like you have to do the match by yourself, Lea!" Dolph Ziggler taunted at Lea.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Lea yelled at Dolph and Vickie.

"Dolph!" The GM of Smackdown, Booker T ran his way to get in front of Chris and Lea. "Get out of here, now!"

Lea slowly and lightly hugged Chris with her arms around his neck, so she wouldn't hurt him. "Don't worry, Chris. I'll win this one." She got up and left Booker T to Chris.

"Lea, hold on!" Lea didn't even hear Booker T call out to her, because she was already angry enough as it is. Chris forced himself to get up, because he didn't want to let Lea do this on her own.

Meanwhile in the ring, Alberto is smiling of what just happened between Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho. "How about a little spanish lesson now, Jericho?"

_'In these promises broken deep below! Each word gets lost in the echo! So one last lie, I can see through! This time I finally let you...Go!'_

The WWE fans cheered at Lea's theme as made her way to the ring and got at Alberto's face. "You know I don't know a lot of spanish, but I know you know english. Let me say this...I won't stop until I beat the both of you if I have too!" Lea yelled out proudly. "I'll just knock you guys down! No matter what!"

_'Break the walls down!'_

Once again, Alberto's face lifted up and Lea's face into shock. Despite the attack that Ziggler gave to Chris, he still wanted to do this mixed tag team match.

"Chris, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lea asked out of concern. He nodded at her, "We are going to win this one."

Lea smiled at him. "Yeah! Let me start first!"

When Chris looked at Alberto's team, it looked like Eve is going to start this as well. "Alright."

"Even if I can win this one with out her tagging in Alberto, then that is even better. You need to save your energy on your Summerslam match." Lea turned away from Chris Jericho and faced Eve, who wanted to shake her hand.

"Let's have a good match, Lea!" Eve said with a smile.

"Would you show that hand to someone who gives a damn?" Lea asked. "Just shut up and fight!"

Sure, she had nothing against Eve, but she didn't believe this sportsmanship that Eve was trying to cover up her true colors. Finally, the two started to go all out in the ring again showing just how good they are against each other.

Finally, when Lea got Eve laying on the ring in pain, she quickly Superkicked Alberto Del Rio. This caused him to get knocked down from behind the ropes and to the floor in pain.

"Holy...Lea just hit Del Rio with a Superkick!" Cole said surprised.

After this, Lea grabbed Eve's head and jumped on the springboard, making the move a Springboard tornado DDT. Lea wasted no time getting the pin to win this match...

1..

2..

Alberto pulled Lea's leg, causing her to let go of Eve from the pin.

"Bastard!" Lea yelled out towards Alberto.

"An eye for an eye, perro!" Alberto angrily said.

"Lea!" Lea turned towards her partner, Chris Jericho. "Tag me!" Chris Jericho held out his hand for a tag.

She didn't like it, but Lea tagged in Chris Jericho anyway. Eve didn't need to tag in Alberto Del Rio, because once the two men entered the ring the crowd went wild and started cheering for Y2J, even Lea.

The cheers soon disappeared when Alberto Del Rio started getting the upper hand. He reversed the Walls of Jericho and that made Chris fall out the ring. Lea was about to go and check to see if she was okay.

Dolph Ziggler stopped her from doing that and he grabbed Chris Jericho, sending him back inside the ring where Alberto used the Ambar. Chris Jericho had no choice, but to tap out.

However, Alberto didn't let go of Chris Jericho.

To hear Chris cry out in pain was too hard to watch, but to hear the sentence from Dolph, "You can't win the big ones!" That is enough for Lea to go crazy.

Lea grabbed a chair from under the ring and entered the ring with it, only to hit Dolph Ziggler's back. She threw the chair and started throwing punches at him out of anger.

"Somebody needs to tell Lea to cool off!" Cole complained. "She's assaulting, Dolph!"

_'It's a shame that they lost their head!'_

Sheamus came running out from backstage and attacked Alberto, but he only got a few punches at him. He managed to escape from Sheamus's wrath, but when Sheamus got back to the ring he saw Lea still giving Dolph a beating.

Sheamus grabbed a hold to Lea's waist and pulled her away from Dolph. That let Dolph Ziggler get away with Vickie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lea yelled at the World Heavyweight Champion. Chris saw the anger on Lea's face and waved at her. "Hey."

Once he had Lea's attention, Sheamus let's go of Lea so she could be with Chris. "You got a temper just like me." Chris said smiling at her. Lea hugged Chris Jericho again, not knowing that another memory replayed in his head.

_"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Abigail yelled out loud causing for Chris Jericho to frown at her. This shocked **everyone** in the arena, even her boyfriend turned to her as soon as her own anger was once again controlling her. It was her to rant and show her anger towards Chris Jericho._

_"You have the fuckin' nerve to try to say that his sister is a drug addict? She WAS a drug addict and why I know this? Because she was one of my best friends that's outside of wrestling when I was going out with Punk at the time! Don't you dare say that again, because you mess with my friends and my family you mess with one angry Speeding Bullet that will give you one heck of a beat down like no one will give you before!"_

_So far the loudest cheer she had gotten was right now. It wasn't too often that Abigail would take shoots at anyone and they were about to get that now._

_"I will put CM Punk in the family part, because he's the one I will love the most other than my father! You didn't say your sorry for trying to pull me and Punk away, so that's when I knew you were lieing and that my gut was right! Your just like the rest of them! You're a lieing, selfish, son of a bitch and I hope I don't ever want to be in your corner ever again." She dropped the microphone and her theme started playing. She left the ring and marched off towards backstage._

He never did had her in his corner. He couldn't blame her and how would he?

"Come on, Chris." Sheamus said, offering his hand. "Let's us help you to the medical room."


End file.
